Madama Butterfly
Madama Butterfly, also known as the Mistress Of Atrocity, is the name of the demoness whom Bayonetta has made a pact with in order to use her power in combat. Her counterpart is Madama Styx. Having a reputation for power in Inferno, as stated by Alraune, Madama Butterfly is the primary source for most of Bayonetta's supernatural abilities. In the first game, Madama Butterfly's limbs manifest most commonly as the Wicked Weave attacks Bayonetta uses in her battles. In Bayonetta 2, the true scale of her size and strength becomes apparent when she is summoned completely or partially during Umbran Climax. Book of Infernal Demons Appearance Madama Butterfly takes the form of a woman with swallowtail butterfly traits. She wears a purple thigh-split dress from the middle that shows her blue legs and purple high heels, the top of her dress is also open in a way that shows her breasts rested against purple straps. On her arms are long purple cuffs that wrap around her middle finger, along with butterfly accessories and red spikes on her knuckles. Madama Butterfly's most defining feature, is the large butterfly-shaped headpiece that sits evenly on her head, gold spiky ornaments also rest on her forehead. Her eyes are completely red and appear almost jewel-like. In a physical form, she is revealed to rival Gomorrah in size and towers over all beneath her. Role in Bayonetta In the first game, only Madama Butterfly's arms and legs are summoned during Wicked Weaves. Her limbs sometimes change color when equipping certain weapons and attack in different ways from claw strikes to palm thrusts. She also forms Bayonetta's shadow when it is cast and her wings are used to give the witch an extra boost in height when she jumps. Role in Bayonetta 2 In the sequel, Madama Butterfly can now be summoned fully during Umbran Climax and certain Torture Attacks during boss fights and against other demons. All of her previous attack patterns and provided abilities are included along with some new ones such as uppercuts, headbutts and flying kicks. Before, Bayonetta could only jump with the aid of Butterfly's wings but she can now also glide with them to a certain extent. Madama Butterfly is briefly controllable during the fight with against the summoned Temperantia in Chapter IV. She uses her fists to sideswipe and uppercut her foe and is able to activate Witch Time by dodging Temperantia's own attacks. During a brief moment in the Cathedral of Cascades where the Infernal Demon Pain appears, Bayonetta makes a remark on how she is glad that at least some of the demons are keeping their part of the contract and briefly fist bumps Butterfly's arm in a display of companionship. Shortly before the battle with Alraune in Chapter XI, the rose demon is infuriated to discover Bayonetta has made a pact with Madama Butterfly. Even though the two demons have never met, something during the passing millenia that Butterfly did caused Alraune's hatred to fester until they were able to meet face to face. Though not knowing what her pact demon did to upset Alraune, Bayonetta wholeheartedly agrees with it. Role in Super Smash Bros. 4 Outside of the main series, Madama Butterfly returns to accompany Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Her arms and legs can be summoned as Wicked Weaves for Bayonetta's Smash attacks and her wings appear when Bayonetta jumps a second time in the air. In the Wii U version of the game, she also appears in Bayonetta's shadow. Gallery ''Bayonetta'' Butterfly Page 1.png|Madama Butterfly's Book of Infernal Demons page in the original Bayonetta MadamaButterflyfull.jpg|Concept artwork of Madama Butterfly ButterflyHandGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's hands in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta ButterflyFootGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's legs in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta ''Bayonetta 2'' Butterfly_Page.png|Madama Butterfly in the Book of Infernal Demons in Bayonetta 2 Madama_Butterfly_Gallery.png|Madama Butterfly's model in Bayonetta 2 Madama_Butterfly_Shadow.png|Madama Butterfly's shadow Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-11h43m41s63.png|The head of Madama Butterfly manifested by Bayonetta in Bayonetta 2 MadamaButterflyUC.png|Another view of Madama Butterfly ButterflyHeadcrash.png|Madama Butterfly about to headbutt Gomorrah in Bayonetta 2 Butterfly_Eyes.png|A frame of Madama Butterfly headbutting Gomorrah shows black pupils in her eyes Madama Butterfly.png|Madama Butterfly summoned behind the Valiance angel Madama_Butterfly2.png|Madama Butterfly shoving Valiance's sword into its body Butterfly_Summon.gif|Bayonetta summoning Butterfly (animated) Madama_Butterfly_Bayonetta_2.png|Madama Butterfly's fully manifested body in Bayonetta 2 vlcsnap-2014-02-15-09h43m17s82.png|vs. Temperantia Punch_Out_Butterfly.png|Madama Butterfly prepares to fight Temperantia A Butterfly in the Storm.png|Madama Butterfly goes hand-to-hand with Temperantia Butterfly_Prophet.png|Madama Butterfly prepeares to punch the Prophet Butterfly_Alraune.png|Madama Butterfly faces Alraune Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters